


Different Rules

by My_Young_Friend



Series: Make Me Beg [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Begging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the clock, Tony and McGee have a different set of rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Rules

They don't do it often, not like this, and there are rules when they do.

Rule One - no restraints, because they don't want anything getting in the way;  
Rule Two - they come together or they don't come at all;  
Rule Three - it's not over until one of them begs.

There's no point in faking it. They've known each other too long to be fooled. It's just a matter of waiting until somebody breaks.

*******************************************

McGee really hated the table in Tony's apartment. He had nothing against the design, and the color wasn't the problem. It was just that, some time ago, Tony had worked out that when they played this game, it was a perfect prop.

For that reason, McGee was once again pinned between it and Tony, the far edge of the table pushed hard against the wall giving no opportunity for respite. McGee's fingers curled against the rim of the top even as it dug into the flesh of his back. Because that was the rule. Here he was put and here he'd stay.

Even if he wanted nothing more than to push Tony against the kitchen counter and make him regret each drawn-out movement, every stroke, bite, lick and scrape that he'd been subjected to for who knows how long. Rationally it was still dark outside, so it couldn't have been the hours that it felt like.

One thing Tony really excelled at, as McGee had learned, was the art of slow seduction. With Tony's attention currently focused around his neck and shoulders, McGee did his damndest to speed things up a little.

"When we're done here," he whispered, lips stroking Tony's ear with every word "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll leave handprints in the _wall_."

Tony pulled away for a moment; just long enough for McGee to see the smirk. Long enough to make it clear the ploy had failed.

"It's like this." Tony licked a long trail down from behind McGee's ear to the dip at the base of his throat. "You know I'm not going to go any faster just because you want me to. Might go slower just to spite you."

McGee snorted in disbelief.

"Oh I can go much slower than this, doubting Timmas." For emphasis, he lazily dragged a finger up the length of McGee's gradually hardening cock. Tony bit down on McGee's shoulder as he forced out a ragged breath.

Without warning, Tony pulled down at McGee's jaw and kissed him hard, pushing in deeply before McGee could think to react. When he did, one hand instinctively lifted from the table to yank Tony in closer, but he clamped it down again. He could feel Tony smile against him.

"Almost got you that time."

McGee bit back a response and waited.

"You know, I like you like this, McGee." Tony's hand continued to languidly stroke his half-hard cock. "Obedient. Quiet." McGee scowled at him. "Wish I could keep you like that."

"I hate you."

"Not yet you don't, but give me a couple of minutes."

At that point, Tony slowly lowered himself to his knees, mouthing at the crease between McGee's thigh and groin, apparently not caring that every movement made his hair brush the sensitive length of McGee's cock. McGee expected it when Tony moved to focus on his cock, breath tickling around the reddened head. He waited for Tony to finish teasing and move on to the other side, the other join of leg and crotch. He was taken by surprize when Tony didn't tease but instead licked the pre-cum off the tip of his cock.

A noise that he would later strenuously deny was a whimper escaped him. McGee looked down into an expression that was undeniably smug. How Tony ever managed that with his mouth full of cock McGee considered one of the world's great mysteries.

Tony quickly sucked and licked McGee to full hardness and kept the rhythm going past when McGee thought he'd pull away. Too far gone to question it, McGee began to thrust into Tony's hand and mouth as he got closer and closer to coming. He could practically feel the edge when Tony pulled back, grabbed his hips and span him around.

McGee instinctively grabbed at the table to hold himself up as a wave of frustration crashed over him, choking back a gasp as he did. So close, he'd been so _fucking_ close.

Tony guided his legs farther apart, until each foot was practically at the respective table leg.

"Hope you cleaned up for me," Tony joked before spreading McGee's ass-cheeks and swiping his hole with the flat of his tongue.

"Wish I hadn't," McGee ground out even as the tip of Tony's tongue teased its way inside him. As it began to thrust in and out, McGee couldn't help but push back, matching the rhythm, stopping only when it began to flex and curl inside him.

It was then that McGee remembered why he really despised this table. It was just too rough and just too wide. Too wide for him to get his arms around it and too rough to rub himself against the underside. Rules be damned, McGee needed the contact right now. But while Tony might be taking great delight in torturing him, McGee had no intention of risking splinters. So he was stuck, being driven increasingly mad by Tony's tongue and, what was worse, he had no idea when it would be over.

In a display of inopportune mind-reading, Tony drew back, and blew a blast of cold air over McGee's hole. McGee couldn't help but shudder as the oversensitive skin clenched shut, leaving him empty and defeated.

"At a guess, I'd say you're probably going to come the minute I touch you." Tony's voice came from head-level and McGee wondered when he'd stood up.

"I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, don't you Tim?" And fuck, Tony was using his deep, gravelly tone, the bastard. "Just in case you don't, because I can hear how distracted you are," McGee was embarrassed to realize that he was panting even now, "let me make it clear."

Tony's cheek brushed the skin behind McGee's ear as he whispered the words, "I've got all the time in the world."

And that was the pebble that knocked him over the brink. Because he knew Tony, he knew that, if he wanted, Tony could probably keep this going for another hour. And the thought of even a quarter, a tenth of that time was too much.

He broke.

"Enough, okay?! Please, Tony, just…please!"

The words just devolved into babbling as Tony pushed straight in, no careful movements any more. It was desperate, and McGee wasn't anywhere near prepared enough but even the burn felt good right now.

The ferocity caused the table to creak and McGee knew that there would be a line of bruises where his stomach was crushed against the table's edge. Finally Tony stroked up McGee's thigh and around his cock. He couldn't help thrusting against it and Tony was right. Just a few strokes had him coming so hard he wouldn't be shocked to find his spunk decorating the wall. Tony'd timed it perfectly, the final squeeze on McGee's cock coinciding with the first shaking thrust of his own orgasm. Each movement pushing McGee harder into the table and into Tony's hand until finally they both finished, McGee braced with arms locked in place, holding him up from the table with Tony slumped against his back. He could feel Tony breathing deeply and one of them was shivering slightly. McGee was surprized to realise that it was him

"When I hear you lose it like that, hear you all broken and begging?" Tony shuddered against him. "Fuck I could come just thinking about it. You've no idea what you do to me."

"Yes, I do," McGee contradicted. He knew exactly how hot it was when Tony pleaded for him. The memories it brought back were vivid and intoxicating, especially in his post-orgasmic haze.

"Next time," McGee promised, "it's your turn."


End file.
